invisigunfandomcom-20200214-history
Selene
Lore Although her Academy test scores were sub-par, Selene's natural agility put her ahead of her peers in field trials. Outfit with a bionic leg, no hurdle is too tall. Ability Single or double jump. She can only jump over single blocks but can double jump to change directions in the air. Ability Details Selene's ability allows her to jump in the air while being invulnerable to shots, abilities, and bumping into other players until she lands. Jumping allows her to move two tiles in front of her current position (if there is no object or player occupying it although this does not apply to projectiles or Proteus's drone). If there is a player or object two tiles in front of Selene, she will either jump one square ahead if there is nothing occupying that space or jump in place if there is. While in the middle of a jump, she can perform a second jump in either the same direction by default or another if directed by the player in a linear fashion. This second jump can be used in any of the three squares she can occupy during her first. The same rules that to the first jump also apply to the second jump as to how far she moves in the desired direction in correspondence to something being within her path. If Selene attempts to shoot while in the middle of a single jump the shot will be buffered and take place when she lands. This can be applied with a direction in mid air to shoot that direction when landing. If she applies direction without shooting, she will auto-move in that direction instead. Cool down is applied after two single jumps or one double jump. Note: If Selene's jump lands on one of Carmen's blocks, it is destroyed and she is stunned for 0.25 seconds. Cool Down Details Selene has the ability to jump or double jump. Using this ability too many times within a short span of time will cause it to delay before she can use it again. The exact specifics are as follows: * Single Jump: No delay * Single Jump twice within .4 seconds: normal delay * Single Jump 4x within .8 seconds: increased delay * Double jump: normal delay * Double jump twice within .8 seconds = increased delay Strengths / Weakness Selene can traverse complicated maps quickly by jumping walls and holes etc. She can be hard to hit in a gun fight as she jumps over bullets. She is good at surprise attacks from behind walls. Pacmanesque is a good map for Selene. She can head straight for the centre then bump an inner wall to tempt someone to shoot along a lane outside the center, then jump over and shoot them in the back. Strategy Shots can be buffered so they fire as soon as you land. You can jump over someone avoiding their shot then buffer a shot back into them from behind that will fire as soon as she lands. She can jump from behind cover and land to fire a buffered shot. This keeps her safe until she lands (unless she lands on a shot). Category:Characters